


From the Outside In

by KireinaAme



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Family, Fluff, Getting Together, Homophobia, M/M, Young Love, background canon relationships, outside pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KireinaAme/pseuds/KireinaAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A view form the outside looking in on Trunks and Goten's budding relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Mother's Worry - Chichi

**Author's Note:**

> (If you think you've seen this story somewhere before - you are not crazy! I am slowing moving my stories over to AO3 from FF.net!)
> 
> This will be a collection of one-shots about Trunks and Goten from the point of views of other characters. This came to me rather unexpectedly so I can't promise how many characters I will cover. The rating of the story may also change, as fair warning. Also, I started with a character that I think people don't give near enough credit to. I agree that she would react rather negatively at first if she were caught off-guard. But I honestly think that sometimes a mother just knows.

Chichi may have been in a state halfway between denial and fear about it for the longest. But she knew. Oh yes, she’s actually known for years. It was more than the just the memories of her youngest son being attached at her hip. It was more than the fact that even though he adored and idolized his older brother like a super hero, he wanted to do things his mom did. He would sit with her and brush his hair when she did hers before bed. He would sit in the kitchen with her, learning how to roll the dough for dumplings. She loved these moments with him and didn’t initially think much of it. After all, he just wanted to be close to the one parent he had at the time.

She remembered when her youngest son was about 4 years old and she had been carefully watching him and Trunks play in the grass outside her home. They were still very young but their natural curiosity kept them outside and away from breakables most of the day, with the exception of nap-time. And they may have been a handful to watch but they were adorable and Bulma had become such a steadfast friend to her following her husband’s death. Besides, the amount she was being paid to watch Trunks kept her from having to work outside the home to support her family.

She remembered that she had been pinning the fabric for a new coat for Goten for the coming winter. He was growing so fast that the one from the previous year was already too small. When she glanced up at the children, they had been practicing clumsy summersaults on their heads, laughing up a storm. Seeing them have so much fun together made her feel a little worried for her oldest though, with how isolated he must feel. Though he would probably be ready for college soon, she had been clandestinely placing applications in for him for a good high school. He needed time with people his own age for a change.

But back to the little ones. She knew her son might be different looking back on that day when she watched him pluck a small wildflower from the field and present it to his best friend. It was such a sweet, innocent moment that she did think to be worried or concerned at the time. But she knew it meant _something_. The way he looked so nervous about whether or not Trunks would take the offering. And then the way he grinned and immediate clung to the older boy in joy the moment it was accepted. But she thought that maybe he was just attaching himself rather firmly to the only other kid his age he knew well.

However, there were more hints indicating her son was different. He had been nearing his 6th birthday and staying the night with Trunks to celebrate when he suddenly came down with a fever. Bulma had called to notify her only because the boy had been asking for his mommy and wouldn’t accept medicine from her. It would have been implausible for her to drive all the way to West City to pick him up considering how far it was (at least for normal people who couldn’t fly) so thankfully her eldest son agreed to take her there.

By the time she had arrived, she was sick with worry. Bulma led them through her home and into Trunks’ bedroom. They all paused at the threshold and saw Goten sleeping soundly, tucked into the blankets on his friend’s bed. Trunks was propped up next to him on top of the covers and distractingly playing his handheld video game, looking for all the world like he barely cared. But Goten’s small hands were grasped tightly to the other half-Saiyan’s shirt, almost in fear that he would leave.

“Did he take the medicine before falling asleep?” Bulma whispered to her son and they all quietly stepped into the room.

“Yeah, I gave it to him and said to rest. I promised to watch him until his mom got here,” Trunks replied with as much seriousness as a 7 year old could muster.

And then a few years later, shortly after their family was made whole again by the miraculous return of her husband, did she really consider the implications of these small moments. She was on her way to call the boys to dinner when she saw her little Goten, sitting on a tree branch next to his best friend, lean over and kiss him on the cheek. It was a sweet, chaste kiss. But it was a kiss nonetheless. And she knew she couldn’t be in denial anymore about her second born. She called the two boys to dinner and watched with mixed feelings as Trunks lifted his arm to wipe his cheek nonchalantly before jumping down from the tree. And Goten followed, as always.

She even tried to separate Goten from his boyhood crush for a while, feeling that whatever was happening with her son was her fault and needed to be corrected. She used the excuse of them all needing some family time together before Gohan left for college. And for a few days, it was peaceful and wonderful having all of her boys together, bonding all over again as a cohesive family. But no matter how ever Trunks felt for Goten (for she really wasn’t sure if the other boy even realized), she couldn’t stand it even a full fortnight to see her young son, usually so full of life, looking so lonesome and dejected. He missed his friend terribly and it near broke her heart.

Suddenly, instead of being concerned about having a gay son, she was terrified of the day that he would know heartbreak for the first time. The world could be a cruel place and would be extra unforgiving for one who had a love that others might not understand. And she suddenly didn’t want to be one of them. Yes, it made her a little sad to think her son may not give her a daughter-in-law and future grandchildren. And yes, it still made her uncomfortable to think that raising him without a father caused him to be this way. And yes, it bothered her that her son may have to go through life being treated like an outcast or deviant by others. But what was the point of trying to make him “normal” if he was so unhappy? She was the mother to this little angel and promised to love him no matter what.

So yes, she knew for a while. What she didn’t see coming was that his crush on Trunks would continue into his teenaged years. There was never any real sign of another infatuation. In fact, there was absolutely _zero_ sign of his interest in the female half of the species. But at that point, she wasn’t surprised. Nevertheless, she thought maybe he would be willing to confide in her other crushes he might have or maybe see some kind of sign of teenage fixation on celebrities or teenaged idols. But there were no posters in his room, no weird phases of music or expression to follow some new, ‘hip’ crowd. Instead, it was always Trunks. And he never confessed to her.

And now her mother’s intuition was telling her that perhaps the Briefs’ son was not as detached as she had always believed. He even had a few female admirers and one or two short-term girlfriends in high school. She had been preparing for years the heartache that her son would soon have over the one person he had fixated on nearly his entire life. But instead, she could hear them planning on what apartment Trunks would rent depending on what university Goten would attend in a few years. They were as attached as they had been as toddlers with no sign of separating in the near future.

Even the year and a half age difference didn’t seem to matter. Trunks had even completed high school a year early and was now two years ahead of Goten and would be starting university in a few months. They probably didn’t even realize the depth of the conversation they were having right now. They were planning a future – together.

Her only worry now was a mother’s worry. Would Trunks break her son’s heart? Would her son ever be comfortable enough to talk to her about it? Did he question her love for him? Would he find someone to love him back for the rest of his life?

Ah well, they were all only worries for the time being. For now, she would continue to dote on her youngest before he too would leave the nest. After all, she wanted nothing more for her children than their happiness.


	2. When It Happens - Goku

To be honest, Goku wouldn’t have noticed anything ‘wrong’ with his second son if his wife didn’t say something first. And it wasn’t like she was specific about why she was worried, which only served to confuse him more. Goten wasn’t hurt, didn’t seem depressed or sick, and was just as friendly and sociable as he normally was. How was he supposed to help if he didn’t understand the problem?

His youngest was about to turn 16 years old – how time flies! – and Bulma kindly offered to throw him a party to celebrate. Goku had watched his son talking on the phone as he tried to politely decline, saying that she didn’t need to go through the effort for him. But Bulma was an unrelenting woman and insisted on at least hosting and catering the event for close friends and family. Goku himself wasn’t crazy about parties with large crowds but as it would be a small affair and would have plenty of food, he encouraged his son to accept.

“Besides, after the party you would have ended up staying over with Trunks for the weekend anyway, right?” He had chuckled at his son, ruffling his hair, when he noticed a redness on the teen’s cheeks. Was he _blushing_?

“Ah, that’s true… Especially since Trunks will be leaving a few days later for his first semester at WIT.” Goten smiled lopsidedly up at his father, his hand instinctually going up to his hair to fix – it though it never made much of a difference with the unruly black hair he inherited.

Oh, that’s right. His best friend was about to start classes at the prestigious Westland Institute of Technology. And though the two boys always made time for each other even while living in different regions and going to different high schools, it would suddenly become much harder for them as Trunks would finally be academically challenged in a way he hadn’t before. He probably was about to lose a lot of time with his closest friend. Was that the problem his wife was concerned about? Or maybe it was that between Gohan and Trunks being so intellectually gifted and advanced for their ages, he wondered if maybe Chichi was instead worried about Goten’s self-esteem with his _only-slightly-above-average_ grades. Was _that_ the problem?

“Well, if you want to spend a little extra time with him, how about you head over to Capsule Corp tomorrow then? You’re on break from school anyway. We will all be there for your party on Saturday.” Goku offered, figuring Chichi wouldn’t mind giving him this for his birthday. Besides, all he would have to do is tell her that it would give them some ‘adult time’ together for a few extra days.

If he was worried about the young half-Saiyan being jealous or holding some kind of grudge against the Briefs’ son, the wide enthusiastic grin he received in answer had relieved him of that notion. But then, there was that pink tint to his boy’s face again. The only time he remembered Gohan blushing that much was…

Before he could contemplate further, he was nearly bowled over as his son ran past him and up the stairs, probably to get his cell phone and call said best friend. Chuckling at the teen’s eagerness, he began to wonder at how truly unobservant he must be if his wife insisted something was going on when he still couldn’t see it. Maybe he was looking at it all wrong. His wife was probably just getting ahead of herself, waiting for her second son to fall in love with some girl. Gohan was 16 years old when he met Videl, after all. But the Saiyan felt that you simply can’t rush these things and it will happen when it’s supposed to – whenever that happens to be.

He’d be lying if he said he thought about this mystery any further until the day of the party. In fact, it didn’t even register in his mind that he should have been paying more attention until the next time he saw his son with that increasingly more suspicious blush on his cheeks. Goten was barely able to contain his excitement as his family and friends were handing him gifts and wishing him a good year. He was all bright eyes and big smiles topped with messy hair as he greeted and thanked everyone.

“Trunks-kun! Where’s _your_ present?” The high-school student grinned over at his best friend expectantly. Trunks smirked and grabbed the younger boy’s arm, dragging him away from the crowd. Goten didn’t resist at all and followed eagerly.

They were far enough away that they could have a private conversation while still in view of the party. And as a proud father, he couldn’t help but look on. Goku watched the two boys as the older one pulled a keychain out of his pocket, placing it in his son’s hand. The raven-haired teen looked almost as confused as Goku himself was. How was a key a good birthday present?

Suddenly, the Saiyan felt like he was spying on a private moment as he watched Trunks’ mouth move to explain the gift and his son’s confused pout transitioned into a wide grin as he clutched the key to his chest. And then there it was again. Goku saw a bright, delightful blush across the boy’s face before he launched himself at his best friend. Trunks laughed and roughly disheveled Goten’s hair in teasing with the one hand that was free as the Son clung tightly to his torso, the other arm trapped tightly against his body.

The only time he remembered Gohan blushing that much was… when he was falling in love.

_Wait._

Did Goten love… Trunks?

Finding his way to the buffet table that had just been wheeled out, it was with a distracted mind that he began filling two plates. It honestly never occurred to him that it was a possibility that Goten could already be interested in someone, let alone another boy, let alone Trunks! How in the world did Chichi see this coming?! Honestly, his wife never failed to surprise or impress him in all their 25 – no – _26_ years together. He would definitely need to ask about her motherly insight later.

Goku was already happily eating his second helping by the time the two teenagers caught his attention again. He watched them leisurely munching from their own plates while Goten leaned close to Trunks, their bodies pressed tight against each other, as his gaze was intently focused on the screen of the handheld tablet in front of the older boy. At the moment, there was no blushing, no private smiles, but now Goku saw the rest of what he missed before. They were completely comfortable in each other’s personal space and it was rare that you’d fine one without the other unless absolutely necessary. And often when they were together, they were somehow connected to each other through some kind of physical touch.

He wasn’t so old that he couldn’t remember growing up with Krillin as kids. He had so many happy memories of bonding with his best friend and how their friendship had influenced each other to grow. He knew that connection would last well into Other World and he would always be able to find support with the other man. But his friendship with Krillin was not comparable to the special bond he had with Chichi. He may have started his marriage rather ignorant of the different types of relationships and intimacies one could have with another but he _certainly_ grasped it now. And he knew he would not be half the man he was today without his wife and having that kind of love.

But would his son find it with Trunks? Could Bulma’s son give to Goten what Goku treasured with Chichi? Could they be a family together? Maybe he _was_ still a little ignorant of the ways of the world because he couldn’t even begin to answer his own questions. Were there others out there in similar relationships? There had to be, right? And undoubtedly if any two people could figure it out, it would be those two. After all, how hard could it be after literally fusing into one person on multiple occasions? Goku just wanted them to be happy and to know the kind of love that he had every day.

But, they were still young yet. They have plenty of time to decide if they would spend their lives together and how to make that work. It’ll happen when it happens. And while it confused him a bit how exactly they would make _particular things_ work… as long as it was the true and deep kind of love, he’d support them.

…But honestly, how did she _know_ already?! Maybe that ‘mother’s intuition’ she was always going on about was some kind of actual mind-reading power! …That could explain a lot… He’d have to remember to ask Chichi about it sometime during the last few days alone together before their youngest returned home. 


	3. Teenagers Are Weird - Bra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that some readers have noticed that right now you can’t tell what the status is between Trunks and Goten – don’t fret! This is all by design! Right now I’m covering just the insights/views from other characters so it’s hard to know what’s happening “on the inside.” Not every character is as perceptive, of course, so I’m trying to make each chapter style individualized to that character’s personality. My apologies if things seem disjointed. I am considering making a partner piece to this which would actually be from the boys’ point of views but… I don’t know if I can handle that many stories at once. 
> 
> Secondly, I understand that the ‘official’ timeline in DBZ is sketchy and inconsistent (especially for the ages of the children), so I have my own head-canon. So just to clear up the ages real quick – Trunks is 17, Goten just turned 16, Marron is 12, Bra is 6, and Pan is 4. If you need any other ages cleared up, let me know!
> 
> Nii-chan – Cute, informal way to say “older brother”

“Nii-chan! I wanna play too!” A tiny half-saiyan girl pushed on her older brother’s bedroom door, trying desperately to get in. She puffed out her cheeks in an angry pout when she felt someone pushing on it from the other side to keep it closed.

“Bra, stop! It’s almost your bedtime anyway, isn’t it?” Her brother’s voice lightly scolded from the other side. She was so upset that he always did this when Goten came over nowadays. Instead of playing with her like they used to, they would disappear and do ‘teenager’ stuff, whatever that meant! Well, that just pissed her off and was not acceptable!

“NO! I want to play with Nii-chan and Goten-chan!” Despite her dressed in a cute little princess dress she picked out for Goten’s birthday party (giving her the deceptive appearance of a sweet, docile child) she was still a half-saiyan and not afraid to use some of the strength she was taught by her papa and older brother. Once again she pushed against the door, knowing the only thing keeping her out was her brother’s body pushing against it from the other side. The knobs and locks on every door in their house were, for the Saiyan-blooded part of the family, only polite reminders to respect privacy. They did little to keep anyone out, even a very _barely_ trained 6-year old.

During her struggle to at least make the door budge, she could hear part of the conversation happening from inside her brother’s room.

“Trunks, shouldn’t you spend at least _a little_ time with her?”

“I LIVE with her! She has me almost constantly!”

“I want Nii-chan!” She promptly decided tears were in order. Turning on the waterworks to get her way was never hard for her to do in general, but this time she meant every sob and sniffle. Well, mostly. “You’re going away to college and you’ll never come back to see me! I’ll never see Nii-chan again and even Goten-chan will stop visiting! You’re leaving me all alone!”

“Aw, Trunks…” she could hear her brother’s friend pleading her case for her. He was always the softer hearted of the two.

Bra fought against the smile that wanted to spread across her face and instead banged her fists on the door. Crying louder, she could feel her tears running down her cheeks and knew her brother would eventually break. Either because he knew their parents would eventually step in to see why she was crying or that Goten would give in to her pathetic display and urge Trunks to let her get what she wanted.

“Oh my freakin’ god – FINE!” And as the door swung open, Bra swiftly jumped over the threshold to attach herself to her brother’s waist like a remora fish to a shark. She pressed the side of her face tightly against his shirt and her arms locked around his sides in a vice-like grip as her feet dangled a few inches from the floor. Peeking open a bright blue eye she spotted the other half-saiyan sitting on her brother’s large bed, his legs pulled up and crossed over each other.

Trunks growled and turned in place to face his friend, ignoring his little sister hanging from his body as she refused to disengage her arms. “You _know_ she throws these fits all the time and yet you still want to give in?”

“But… she’s gonna miss you.” Yup, definitely soft-hearted. In fact, she was going to miss Goten almost as much as her own brother. The darker-haired boy was over at their home so often that he felt less like an acquaintance and more like a second older brother. Luckily for her, one that gave in to her whims more often since he didn’t have to live in fear of punishment from her parents. It was a pretty perfect set-up. Well, it was before Trunks decided to abandon her for his new university!

“She’s going to see me almost as much as she already does. I’ll only be on the other side of the city, NOT the other side of the planet!”

“But she knows you won’t be _here_ with her and she’s worried.”

She didn’t mind that they were continuing their conversation without her. She was convinced that she if stayed quiet enough, her brother would forget that she was latched onto him like an over-sized fanny pack and maybe she could witness these mysterious ‘teenager’ activities.

“Well, that’s just dumb. And I won’t even leave until Monday.” Bra felt her brother grip her arms as he spoke to his best friend and she knew the battle was on! “Besides, I thought _you_ would be the one insisting on hogging my time.”

“I _am_ hogging your time, which is why Bra is unhappy.” Goten explained as Trunks began to his attempt to coax his little sister’s arms away from him. He was trying to be gentle with her tiny arms, keeping in mind his greater strength, but she was suctioned to him like a frill, pink parasite.

“And unlike your sister, I can fly out to see you, no problem.” The small girl, clinging for life to her brother as he tried to find her weak point to detach her, stole a quick look to see Goten holding a key up meaningfully with a bright grin on his face. “Bra-chan, on the other hand, has to wait for you to come see her on the weekends.”

“YEAH!” she yelled against his shirt. To be honest, she wasn’t fully paying attention to their conversation. But when it sounded like Goten was arguing her case for her, she figured she’d cheer him on. At the moment, she was focused on the silent war between siblings. And considering she _knew_ her loving big brother was not willing to hurt her, she felt confident she’d come out the victor.

“Are you trying to say that you want my weekends reserved for my little sister and not you?” Trunks smirked over to his guest. Bra heard Goten sputtering in answer and couldn’t help but peek again. Why was Goten all red?

In her distraction, her brother was able to un-stick her arms from around his waist as he held her at a safe, un-latchable distance. “Bra, I’m not leaving for another two days and I promise to play with you tomorrow. But right now it’s time for princesses to go to bed.” His blue eyes, almost identical to her own, were stern but affectionate as he tried to be strict with her. But she knew him too well for it to work. His eyes may be fierce and he may be scowling, but there was no tension between his eyebrows where he wore his anger, just like Papa. For Bra, she was in a family of pushovers.

“But I don’t want to! Can’t I sleep in here with you and Goten-chan?” She even whipped out her puppy eyes and quivering lip expression!

“No way, squirt. Not even ‘Goten-chan’ will back you up on that one.” And her brother smirked again over to the raven-haired boy. In response, her brother’s best friend averted his eyes and pursed his lips in annoyance, that redness back across his cheeks. There was definitely something she wasn’t understanding. Teenagers were weird.

“But Nii-chan…” It couldn’t hurt to try one more time, right?

“Hey, Bra-chan. How about Trunks-kun and I read you a bedtime story – in _your_ room – before you sleep and then we’ll see you tomorrow?” Goten offered sweetly, tilting his head as his hand rubbed through his thick hair against his neck.

She had to think about the suggestion for a serious moment to make sure she wasn’t being duped. Her brother was especially good at being sneaky. But this was Goten and he had a hard time lying, let alone tricking her. Seeing no deception or reason to decline, her mouth shifted into a brilliant smile, showing a small gap in her bottom row of teeth from her first lost baby tooth.

“Ok! I want to read the one about the warrior queen! With the voices too!”

“Works for me,” her big brother chuckled, setting her down on the floor. “See? Even princesses can compromise!”

Bra sighed dramatically, trying to act as if it took so much energy to cooperate. But her face lit up with joy when Trunk’s hand moved to her head and ruffling up her hair with affection.

“And I promise that your Nii-chan will come visit you. Even if I have to bring him here myself.” The raven-haired boy promised with a grin as he stood from the bed to follow them to Bra’s room.

“Thank you, Goten-chan!” With an unrestrained smile, she took a hand from each boy and pulled them out of the door and down the quiet hallway. She was determined to hold them to their promise to read the story with all of the funny voices. Maybe tomorrow she could convince them to play dress-up with her too!


	4. A Perfect Couple - Bulma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am treating each “region” of the Dragon Ball geography as its own country (sort of). In my mind it’s something similar to how the European Union is made up of many countries. They are interconnected politically and economically in some ways but also function independently as well. If you want to visualize just how far away Goten lives from West City, google yourself a map of the DBZ world. In my headcanon, this is the main ‘continent’ of the world but there are smaller, less populated ones as well that aren’t included. Just FYI to make this installment make a little more sense.

The third floor apartment smelled like disinfectant and cardboard boxes. Nothing decorated the walls or filled the cupboards – yet. This currently bare space would be Trunks’ home for at least the next few years.

Bulma wasn’t sure that she was ready to let her oldest child leave for college. She never imagined herself to be one of those mothers unable to let her kids grow up and leave her. But here she was, lingering in her son’s new apartment, located just off campus of the most prestigious university in the region, for no other reason than she didn’t want to let him go. And while she was not a true ‘empty-nester’ yet since she still had a young child at home, it already felt just a little empty knowing she’d be returning without him.

“Mom, it’s going to be ok.” She felt his hands rub her back as she tried her best not to start sobbing. “I won’t be far. And I promise to call and visit often, ok?”

She could only nod her head as she tried to pry her arms from around his chest to give him space. He was so grown up already at only 17 years old, taller than both herself and his father. With some years left to go until his majority, she figured he may even stand a chance at getting as tall as Gohan. That kid sprouted even a few inches taller than Goku himself! Though she had to boast that her Trunks was certainly more handsome (in her most humble opinion) and had the potential to be the engineering genius of his time! Smiling through her emotions, she realized she was bragging about him again, even if it was just to herself.

“I know. Just let your mother smother you for a minute, ok?” Her son smiled at her when she patted his cheek. “Now we both know how smart you are but I want you to go to every class and study hard. And please keep any partying only on the weekends so it doesn’t affect your grades.”

“C’mon, Mom. Do we have to go through this?” His sigh and eye-roll looked so much like his father. She figured she would keep that observation to herself.

“Yes, we do, young man. That is, if you expect me to leave you here to live on your own.” With a nod of satisfaction at his quiet compliance, she continued. She knew she didn’t have to lecture him. And he knew that she knew. But it was more than just for her peace of mind; it was to make it easier to let him grow up. She wasn’t ready to not be needed by her not-so-little boy yet.

“You know you’re not old enough to drink yet so I expect you to keep _whatever-it-is_ here in this apartment and not out at some club where you could get in trouble. And if you decide to start sleeping around, _for the love of god_ use protection! I don’t want you catching anything.”

“Oh my god, I can’t believe we’re having this conversation right now…” He looked mortified and she couldn’t help but grin at the tell-tale blush on her son’s tanned face.

“It won’t always be so embarrassing, Trunks.” Bulma allowed herself a giggle at how her son’s eyes refused to meet hers. “Anyway, I know you’ll be fine. But I’m your mother, it’s my job to nag you.”

“I know.”

She felt her eyes water again at his sweet smile. He would miss her too, she knew, but he was more than ready to do this on his own. The blue-haired woman took a deep breath and knew that she needed to keep it together. If she focused on this like a standard assembly procedure for a capsule processor – which she did nearly every day of her job – she could leave this apartment with her dignity in tact until she was home. At that point, her breakdown would be completely on Vegeta’s shoulders. In fact, her husband was probably expecting it.

“Will you be coming home this first weekend?”

His blue eyes brightened a little at her question and he smirked. She watched his body language change as he switched his weight to his other leg and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Actually, Goten was going to come over so I could show him the place. And he was actually thinking of applying to West College next year and it’s not far from here so…”

Ah, she should have known. His best friend since forever – Goten. Funny how she would actually feel so much better about her son living on his own if that other half-saiyan were with him. Yes, they were complete trouble-makers together and didn’t always make the best decisions. But they never let anything happen to one another. The second Son boy was such a polite, sweet kid and his presence alone seemed to temper the occasional angry rage that her son was prone to. She also knew from experience that the moment Trunks thought Goten might be in danger, he would switch from being the cause of the trouble to the problem-solver and would immediately get them both out of there. She figured that Trunks would probably get himself in fewer situations if the younger boy were around for him to worry about.

“Ok, sweetie. I understand.” Her purse was thrown over her shoulder as they avoided unpacked boxes in their walk towards the apartment door. “Then the following weekend, I will expect you home and we’ll have a big dinner ok? Goten is, of course, invited.”

“Sure, Mom.” Her son hugged her once more at the door and she couldn’t hold herself back from fixing his smooth hair. His smile was reassuring as he watched her walk out to her car.

Honestly, it was a shame that Chichi’s second child couldn’t have been a daughter. A girl just as kind and friendly as Goten with the ability to balance Trunks’ personality. Someone her son could be just as devoted to as his current best friend. Bulma would love to have her son marry someone that well-matched for him. And who better to welcome to the family than someone who has already been a part of it for years?

 _Hm._ Trunks and Goten – married. Now there’s an interesting thought. Who’s to say it’s not possible, anyway? It’s the modern era, after all! And Bulma could ‘get with the times’ like all the young people and accept two men together. It was even legal now in Westland for same-sex couples to marry! Though, the Mount Paozu was a different story. But she figured it was only a matter of time. The important thing was that they would be legally recognized here where they would live when Trunks eventually took his spot within Capsule Corp.

Wait. _Wow._ She knew her mother-instincts were strong but she never figured herself to be one of those parents that would start match-making her child’s future spouse. Especially considering it would require changing her son’s sexuality. Or perhaps it wouldn’t, she informed herself. After all, there had been plenty of times when she’s woken them up after a sleepover to see them clinging to each other, tangled in the same sheets. Even as teenagers, they would always insist on staying in Trunks’ bedroom together rather than letting the younger boy have his own bed across the hall.

And she knew that they always put each other first before any other friends or potential love interests. Trunks’ last potential girlfriend gave up when she realized the guy she was chasing after was more interested in bringing his best friend along than giving her special attention. And Trunks was completely unaffected by her tantrum when she told him to grow up and get rid of his friend. Her face was no longer part of her son’s high school clique at that point.

All this time, she had already thought the two half-saiyans were adorable together. But now the relationship potential the pair had practically made her giddy! She loved the support they had between the two of them and had always encouraged it. It was especially essential after the whole Majin Buu situation. Both young boys were so torn up about what happened that their best defense was to never leave each other’s side. From that point forward, not a single day went by without the minimum of a video call. And that was only if they couldn’t manage to squeeze in time for a physical visit. They were officially attached at the hip and you couldn’t have one without the other.

So what would be so different then if they were to be a romantic couple? Not much where everyone else was concerned. Maybe she could buy out the property next to the compound and build a separate home for them apart from the current building that housed her whole family. She’d pay off the neighbors well for the extra space. And as a mother, she wasn’t even concerned about the issue of future grandchildren. There was always surrogacy or adoption so she’d get them one way or another.

Instead of holding back tears on her drive home like she thought she would be, Bulma found herself barely containing her laughter. If only Chichi knew that she was essentially planning a marriage for their sons at this point, the dark-haired woman would probably have a total fit. Or faint. Or one after the other. But even the other feisty woman would have to admit _eventually_ that it would be perfect!


	5. There Is Something - Videl

“Thanks, Nii-san!” Goten grinned broadly as he swung his school bag over his shoulder and raised a hand in the air. The teenager practically bounced out of the house as his brother waved back at him, chuckling softly. It was dinner time and the younger Son probably couldn’t wait to get next door and eat his mother’s food, as this was one of the few nights of the week that they didn’t eat all together.

“He’s in a good mood.” Videl observed with a smile. No matter how much Goten grew up, he still resembled the innocent, excitable child she first met. “Does he feel ready for the math test tomorrow?”

“As ready as he can be. He’s studied hard for it so I think he’ll be just fine.” Her husband responded, clearing the table of the papers and study material. He never told her directly but she knew that he loved still feeling needed by his younger brother. Their bond was probably what prepared him to be such a dedicated father. “What I think he’s eager for is going to see Trunks after school tomorrow. He’ll be in West City all weekend visiting.”

“Ah, that makes more sense than him being happy about a math test. No amount of studying would make him smile like that for his least favorite subject.” The half-saiyan snickered and agreed. His wife’s smile was playful but she really did wonder sometimes, just how much Trunks meant to Gohan’s little brother.

Unable to shake the feeling for years, she couldn’t help but feel stronger about it over time. Despite the handful of dates Trunks had in high school and his recent transition as a university student, Goten’s obvious devotion never wavered. And Trunks never stopped coming for Goten either. Of course, the argument could be made that it was because there was nothing untoward in his feelings for his best friend. And such predictable events in growing up, like girlfriends and school, couldn’t shake a strong friendship. But there remained a persistent suspicion she couldn’t shake. There was _something else_ there.

If her husband had the same thoughts, he never indicated anything to her. It was possible that she was seeing something that didn’t exist, of course. Videl could only begin to imagine the connection two people had growing up together, surviving a war, and fusing into one body. They would obviously mean the world to each other for the rest of their lives after everything they had been through. It didn’t have to mean anything more than that.

However, had one of them been female, she was sure she wouldn’t be the only one with this assumption that there was more to it. And it somehow felt unfair that just because of their gender that no one seemed to notice the closeness, the potential for more, between them.

Goodness, it seemed like marriage and a baby really turned her into a sap. She didn’t use to be such a romantic.

“Daddy! Daddy! DADDY! Are you done now?! I want to play!” yelled a tiny voice from their kitchen, interrupting her thoughts.

“Son Pan, you better have finished your vegetables if you leave that table.” Videl warned before the child’s father could reply, her hands settling on her hips in an automatic gesture even if her daughter couldn’t see her. A small squeak and the sound of a chair on the wooden floor was the only response she received.

“She’s going to throw a fit when she realizes her uncle left without playing with her first.” Gohan said under his breath so that his child couldn’t hear.

“You’re probably right.” Smirking, she knew the young father would decidedly step in to distract their hyper-active child whenever the tantrum began. But they probably still had a few minutes of peace before the toddler finally gave in and ate the vegetables on her plate in hopes of play time.

She watched her husband finish clearing the table before stretching and falling back on their couch. He was probably exhausted from a long day of his own classes and assignments, as he pushed to earn his doctorate degree. He was in his final year and was overrun with the final courses he needed for the double-major but he still always insisted on making time for his brother. “Hey, Gohan…”

“Yeah?” He even sounded tired. She slid in next to him and pushed her fingers through his short hair. He always appreciated the affectionate motion.

“How is Goten handling it?”

Her husband paused. He knew she was not talking about math anymore. “Actually, he’s been doing fine. I think we were worried for nothing.”

“Really?” She couldn’t help the surprise in her voice.

“Mm, I think they’re just on the phone more since there’s less spare time for flying out to meet each other. I know it’s only been a week but I get the feeling that he’ll be doing better than fine. He’s so motivated now.” She watched an easy, contented smile spread across his face, the relief was evident. What caught her off-guard was the pride there as well. “He told me he wants to do well enough to take the entrance exams for West College.”

“West College? Really?” Videl was taken aback. Not that Goten wanted to go to college, because he was plenty smart enough – it was only in comparison to the genius of his older brother and best friend that sometimes he could be overlooked – but that the younger Son boy picked such a competitive school to aim for. It may not have been as prestigious and esteemed as Westland Institute of Technology but it was not an easy school by any means. No wonder the teenager was so singularly focused on his studies earlier.

“Now I think that being close to Trunks has a lot to do with his selection, of course. But still, I’m so pleased to see him pushing himself. He could have instead easily gotten into one of the smaller schools in the city or even just took time off to get a job. He could have done either if he simply just wanted to be in West City. And both options would have been just fine; nothing wrong with that. But I think he wants to challenge himself.”

Unable to stop herself from returning Gohan’s wide smile, she realized that her husband was no longer worried about his younger brother’s fragile spirit or his future. He was finally growing up, maturing into resilient young adult ready for the world. This decision of his was no small thing, but a grander indication of just how far he had come.

For as long as she knew him, Goten had a surprisingly delicate sense of self, especially following the Majin Buu war. She wasn’t able at first to understand and empathize because she couldn’t wrap her mind around how a child who was able to fly, shoot energy blasts, and fight against a monster only a handful of other beings could even stand up against could conceivably feel that way about their worth.  The kid struggled a while with low self-esteem and fear well into junior high, mostly stemming from that traumatic war.

He always had support though. His family was steady and persistent; they were strong for him when he couldn’t be. But the one that was by his side even when all others were pushed away was his best friend and partner in crime, Trunks. In his lowest moments, it was the Briefs’ son that Goten’s family sent after him.

She remembered one night in particular, only a few short years ago when their house was newly built, that she and Gohan stayed up late together. They were waiting for confirmation that Goten was brought home safe, any word from next door that he would be ok. Goten had left on a walk, not even bothered enough to fly, and hadn’t returned home for hours. Chichi had been sick with worry when the storm started and Goku could do nothing to track his son without the preteen deciding to use his ki. Just one small energy formation or just a few seconds of flight would have given away his position. And as a family, they decided that they would try not to bother anyone on Kami’s look-out with something as trivial as a child’s failure to return home on time. After all, it seemed a breach of etiquette and abuse of power to use their connections to find their son who merely needed time alone. But if an entire day passed without any sign, they would not hesitate to cross that unspoken boundary.

It was well after midnight when she realized she had dozed off on her husband’s shoulder. His sudden leap from the couch over to the window startled her back into consciousness. Rushing over to his side, she had nearly yelled at him for swinging open the window during the heavy rain, soaking the curtains that whipped around them, when she saw what he was staring at. Trunks held Goten on his back, the younger boy’s arms wrapped tightly around his neck and shoulders as if afraid of separation and his face buried against his friend’s neck. The lavender-haired youth floated both of them up to the second-story window at the house next door that would lead to Goten’s bedroom. They both watched them disappear inside, relieved.

They got the phone call from Goku only seconds later.

She remembered with perfect clarity that it was the first time she considered the relationship between both boys. Whether it was strictly platonic, possibly romantic, or some special case in between. There was _something_. No matter what it was though, it was special. Honestly, she wasn’t sure if there would ever be a person to take the place of Trunks in Goten’s life. And if Gohan wasn’t worried about it, she in all probability shouldn’t be either.

“I ate all my carrots!” The 4 year old raced into the living room, jumping on their laps without regard to either adult being ready for it. “I’m ready to play with Uncle Goten!”

Videl grinned over at her husband as his face morphed into a hilariously mixed expression of consolation and discomfort. “Here it comes…”


	6. Keeping A Secret - Gohan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also so glad to see that so many people loved Chichi’s chapter the best. It’s obviously special for me because she’s the character that started it all so I’m really happy those feelings got through to everyone. And as for the second most requested – Vegeta’s chapter WILL happen. Just not quite yet, so hang in there! But with this chapter begins the real ‘heart’ of the story, so enjoy!
> 
> **And this chapter is dedicated to everyone who needs to hear it:** _There is NOTHING wrong with you._
> 
> Notes for Timeline Consistency: In my headcanon, Goten was 6 years old during the Majin Buu saga (and Trunks was 7, nearly 8). It makes no sense if Goku was gone for 7 years and Chichi was never visibly pregnant during the Cell saga. After all, it’s nearly a whole year gestation period!

_“Hey, Goten,” the older man said softly, placing a gentle hand on the unruly black hair similar to his own. “Everything ok?”_

_His brother only nodded back, not even able to bring his head up to meet his eyes. Ever since Trunks brought him back soaking wet from his attempt at disappearing into the mountains, the entire Son family had been on edge with worry, Gohan included. Though the household routine went on as normal, the youngest son had yet to return to his chirpy demeanor, going about the last few days in a quiet reserve that was highly unusual. He had not been willing to talk about it and spent most of the last few days in his room. And when pressed, Trunks refused to reveal anything about what happened out in the rain._

_“You know you can talk to me, right? If you need to.” The offer was sincere as he sat down next to the silent boy. He only received another nod in response._

_The minutes dragged on as they sat next to each other, neither willing to start a conversation._

_Glancing around, Gohan barely recognized the bedroom he grew up in, the one he used to share with his little brother. Instead of the two futons that used to grace the floor, the boy had eventually been given the new mattress and western-style bedframe currently occupying the middle of the room. Instead of the large shelves against the wall holding mostly study material and advanced textbooks from when Gohan was his age, they now held manga, action figures, and movies. A few small photographs had also been randomly taped up to the one wall without a door, window, or headboard. His brother didn’t bother placing them in proper frames but he still managed to arrange them in an attractive collage. Most of them consisted of him and Trunks throughout their childhood but there were also family pictures as well scattered through. Though Goten did little in the way of decorating, his happy-go-lucky personality was evident in his surroundings._

_His little brother growing up was hard enough to deal with, but handling the silent treatment when there was obviously something going on was downright painful. The 10-year age difference probably contributed to how protective he was feeling. The older Son certainly felt like a pseudo-father figure during most of Goten’s life. And somehow he felt that if his brother wasn’t comfortable enough to talk to him, Gohan was letting him down._

_“I know it’s noisy next door with the baby… But you’re welcome anytime.” With a deep sigh and a hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder, the older brother stood up to go. He didn’t make it two steps before the small hands of the 12-year old grabbed his shirt sleeve. But it was the weak, terrified voice that nearly stopped his heart._

_“Nii-chan… Do you… promise you won’t hate me?”_

_“I could never hate you, Goten.” His shock was real as he turned his body to go back next to his brother, slowly sitting back down. When his brother still didn’t look at him, still didn’t release his sleeve, and still refused to elaborate further, he continued. “It would simply be impossible. You’re the best little brother I have.”_

_“I’m your only little brother,” Goten finally whispered in response, smiling despite himself._

_“So you are,” Gohan agreed with a short chuckle, feeling a little relieved. He placed his other hand on top of the one still gripping onto his shirt in a comforting gesture. “So what’s got you so worried?”_

_He watched the pre-teen bite his lip and fidget in his spot. “I… Something’s wrong… with me. I think I might be…_ different _.”_

_Considering Gohan himself had the discussion with Goten about being half-saiyan when he was just a tiny thing, he knew it had to be something else. But still, the way he nearly couldn’t get out that last word frightened him a little._

_“Different?” he prompted._

_With a curt nod, the boy’s growing hair fell over his eyes, obscuring his expression. “I don’t… I think… I will never get married.”_

_Gohan blinked a few times, having a hard time keeping up with his brother’s words and what he meant. He turned his body on the bed so that he could face the younger boy, one of his legs pulled up. Goten promptly released his sleeve and wrapped his arms around his body loosely, as if drawing protection around himself._

_“Why not?”_

_“I…” He watched as his little brother, one of the most free-spirited people he’d ever met, trembled in front of him. Without having to check, he knew his brother was barely containing his panic, his large expressive eyes probably blurring with unshed tears. “R-remember, you promised, ok?!”_

_“Ok,” he barely managed to whisper out. It was a struggle not to sweep his brother into his arms and make every promise he could to take away the fear._

_“I think… I_ know _… I’m gay.” Gohan heard his brother gasp and hold his breath, finally letting the words go with a quiver in his voice._

_For his part, it certainly was not what he was expecting to hear. A million things raced through his head at once:_ ‘How do you know? Since when? Why do you think I would hate you for that? And why didn’t you come to me sooner?’ _But rather than keep the terrified boy waiting, as he sat there likely wondering if he just destroyed his relationship with his older brother, Gohan didn’t hesitate to do exactly what he wanted to. His long arms reached out to wrap around the smaller brother’s body, pulling him tightly to his chest. Goten let out the air from his chest in a choked sob as he hid his face in the older man’s shirt, gripping his shirt tighter than before. Gohan held him steady, placing a large hand on the back of his head with firm affection._

_“Shhh, it’s ok… Goten, it’s ok. There is_ nothing _wrong with you. Nothing.” The older brother assured softly, using a soothing voice he hadn’t needed since Goten was younger and afraid of the dark._

_The two siblings sat there for a few more minutes while the younger half-saiyan calmed down, sniffling through heavy breaths. Gohan knew life would probably not be easy on him from this point on. Mount Paozu wasn’t a very progressive region and stuck to its old fashioned ways pretty severely. Simply trying to fit in at all when attending junior high was tough enough, let alone being in the capital city – Satan City – of said region’s politics. If Goten hadn’t been trained in martial arts since a young age and hadn’t the ability to fly, Gohan would honestly worry for his safety. Well, he’d worry more than he already naturally did. But he was determined to show his little brother that he could rely on him, no matter what._

_“Does Trunks know?” Gohan asked gently, thinking back to the recent ‘walk’ Goten took in the rain._

_“I… couldn’t tell him. I was too scared.”_

_Rubbing a calming circle on the boy’s back, Gohan allowed himself a small smile. “I don’t think you should be scared to tell him. But you’ll know when you’re ready.”_

_After all, the culture and politics in Westland, where the Briefs’ family lived, was certainly more progressive and accepting. He felt pretty confident that Trunks wouldn’t be the least bit fazed, even if he was caught off guard at first. They were much too close for that to threaten. After all, the only time they had truly been apart was the year and half before Goten was born. Otherwise, it felt like they were two halves of the same entity, never too far from each other. Suddenly, it occurred to Gohan that there could be a more complicated reason Goten didn’t confess to his best friend._

_“Do you… like him?”_

_A sniffle and a quick nod against his chest was his response._

* * *

The oldest of the half-saiyans knew more than he let on. A lot more. And with his naturally curious wife, he could tell that she was becoming suspicious. Thank god she never asked him anything outright. Between Videl and his mother, he could never lie to save his life. But he certainly wasn’t about to betray his own baby brother’s confidence. He held onto it for 4 years so it wouldn’t go blurting it out now. Besides, as far as he knew, there currently wasn’t anything really _happening_ to report.

However… Goten hadn’t had a heart-to-heart with him in a while. It had been quite some time since they talked about serious matters so there was no telling if something’s changed in the young half-saiyan’s life. He wasn’t even sure if the teenager ever worked up the courage to talk to his best friend. But then again, his brother seemed just as carefree and unburdened as usual so he didn’t feel like he had to push the younger man to open up to him. He’d be more concerned if he noticed his brother’s disposition drop or his behavior change.

He figured if Goten felt comfortable enough to be staying the weekend alone with his best friend, either Goten never told him but was no longer worried about it or he did tell him and was accepted unconditionally. Or… perhaps his feelings were returned?

Whether Goten planned to talk to him again or not, he still planned on looking after him. He’d make sure his brother was never alone, even if that meant protecting him from the people closest to him. He wondered if he needed to have a one-on-one with the Briefs’ son and remind him that anyone that hurt Goten would have to deal with _him_.

Oh god, if he was this protective over his brother he was downright petrified of how he’d turn out to be with his own daughter.

Still, he could allow himself to worry a little. It was what older siblings did, right? At least, that’s what he told himself when he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and typed a message to his brother.

_I hope you’re having fun with Trunks. But stay out of trouble!_

It was only a few minutes later that he received a response, completed with an excited smiling emoticon at the end.

_Of course, Nii-san! I’m on my best behavior!_

Grinning, Gohan slipped his phone back into his pocket. As long as his brother was happy, he’d work on worrying less. He wouldn’t let Goten down.


End file.
